eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhardt
Strategy Lore Wild at Heart The higher the status, the more bitter the taste of exile. To be sent away from home and to subsist on only the memories of the past, it's one of the harshest punishments imaginable. It's a kind of death, to know you'll never be your old self again. Unsurprisingly, many of the exiled choose death instead of living in such emptiness. Who would choose such a fate, on his own will? None other than Reinhardt, former ruler of the Minas Kingdom. As prince and heir to the throne, Reinhardt was brought up under the stern eye of Sir Harkness, master of the blade. Once hunting at the edge of the Pluto Mountains, they encountered a pack of ferocious wolves attacking a massive lioness. Although Sir Harkness wished to steer clear of the fight, young Reinhardt plunged into the fray, forcing Sir Harkness to follow. The wolves were driven off, but the lioness succumbed to her injuries. Hiding behind her was a small ball of fur: a newborn cub with a strange white mark upon its brow. "The cub cannot possibly survive the coming winter. I will put it out of its misery. It would be an act of mercy." Sir Harkness said, drawing his dagger from his hip. "Stay your blade, Sir Harkness. I will raise the cub myself." Reinhardt replied. "Pluto's savage beasts cannot be tamed, your highness." "This is no mere beast. It's sacred. I can...I can feel it." Reinhardt's intuition proved correct. The Priest of Minas pointed to the white mark as the symbol of the God of Nature -- Almark. They knew not why it would appear upon a lion cub's brow -- usually, it's a sign of good fortune. Under the care of Reinhardt, the cub quickly matured into a majestic lion. Reinhardt and the lion, whom he named Sieg, became inseparable partners. Even after his succession to the throne, Sieg would be at Reinhardt's side. From the banquet hall to the battlefield, all came to respect Sieg. At the Battle of Lakeside, Sieg claimed the lives of 21 orcs, and with a mighty roar, he could cause even a fearsome Lycan to flee. But dark times were coming. The Dark Lord Padrino's army awakened from millennia of slumber and marched upon the peoples of Etryna. As the loyal ally of Latoc Polis, the Kingdom of Minas sent its elite cavalry riding day and night to relieve their besieged ally. Fighting alongside the Latoc Polis city guards and the Dawn Priests, their small coalition fought off the demonic horde, but sustained heavy casualties. In the heat of battle, Sir Harkness was knocked off his horse by a dark knight. As the dark knight raised its scythe to deliver the fatal blow, Reinhardt, in an act of desperation, tossed his rune sword and decapitated the horseman. But in doing so, he lost the sword's magical protection. A necromancer saw Reinhardt's vulnerability and cast a bolt of dark spell. Just before the spell struck, Sieg jumped to his master's aid, shielding him with his body. The spell pierced through Sieg's body and struck Reinhardt's heart. The two melted into a sickly green ball of energy. The Necromancer smiled. "Nooooooooo!" Sir Harkness cried out. The Necromancer turned to leave, but to his surprise, a white light began pulsing from of the green ball of energy. He looked in horror as the light exploded with a powerful blast of light. It was as if Almark himself had intervened; the white shockwave flashed across the battlefield and killed the dark army instantly, ending the battle. Sir Harkness crawled to the crater where Reinhardt and Sieg took their last stand. But when he peered in, what he saw was neither Reinhardt nor Sieg, but a new creature entirely: a leonine beastman. "Perhaps this is the power of the white mark." Sir Harkness whispered to himself. When Reinhardt opened his eyes, he was very calm, for he could feel Sieg's presence by his side. She was there, and she always would be. The two had become one. In the years to come, Reinhardt would win battle after battle against the Dark Lord's army. He became known across Etryna for his unparalleled sense of courage. Despite all this, his allies turned from him. No one could accept a beastman as their leader, or even as a citizen of the kingdom. Sir Harkness faced a dilemma -- his kingdom or his beloved student. He couldn't decide. A letter was left when Sir Harkness resigned from his position in the court. No one had heard of him much ever since. "So be it," Reinhardt said to himself. "At least I have Sieg by my side." And so he turned his back on his own kingdom, walking on the path of exile. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Order